Forbidden Feelings
by AmbushImagine
Summary: "I was thinking... if this doesn't work. If we lost the war... i-if Romans and Greeks stayed enemies, then..." Piper didn't want to finish, but Jason immediately understood. Would their relationship be on the line? Could they still be together, or would t


Jason ad Piper held hands and stared at the moonlight. They had barely enough time together because of the war with Gaea, but there they stood, in the moonlight, on the Deck of The _Argo II, _waves hitting the boats's surface. Just the two of them.

"Jason..." Piper said, concern filling her eyes.

"Yes?" Jason asked, noticing her change of tone.

"I was thinking... if this doesn't work. If we lost the war... i-if Romans and Greeks _stayed _enemies, then..." Piper didn't want to finish, but Jason immediately understood. Would their relationship be on the line? Could they still be together, or would they have to take sides, knowing that they're hurting who they love?

"I don't know, Pipes." Jason said. "But whatever happens, we'll figure it out. Together."

Piper smiled, and for a second there, the held hands. Free of any thoughts, just happy to be together at the moment, nothing bothering them.

* * *

"We'll figure it out. Together." Jeremy had told her. They had ran away, abandoned their camps, and were said to 'betray' their kind. All that, they did it for love. Breeze was a Greek demigod. Jeremiath was Roman. Fate willed them to meet while on a quest, and ultimately, they fell in love. For days, they helped each other on their quests, managing to do it by the deadline. For weeks, they struggled to say goodbye, and for months, they have been on the run from their own camps. The two camps had met, eventually, because of them. They had thought they could reunite, and become stronger. They had thought they could turn foes into friends, they thought they could show the gods that they were wrong, and that somehow, they could learn to work together. Greek and Roman, Right and left. Alas, they were wrong.

The two of them had refused to battle, they had escaped, and reunited. For months on the end, they struggled to stay hidden. To fix what should they made wrong, but there was one obstacle: their strong and unbreakable love. If the two of them separate in the first place, either camp would find them and execute them. And even if they could find a way- a way to make both camps forget each other- a way to_ play with the Mist_, then they'd forget each other, which was too painful for any of them to take.

The two groups made war. Gods didn't know which side to take. Earthquakes erupted at the hands of Neptune or Poseidon. Thunder cracked for Jupiter/Zeus, and weapons clashed weapons with the help of Vulcan/Hephaestus. The demigods had America stuck in the most furious battle of 1861.

Thus, Breeze and Jeremaith had ran away, hand in hand. Sometimes starving, something fearing. But together, they got through it. Sometimes they slept in abandoned place, sometimes in sewers. But together, they got through it.

Sometimes, they wondered how long this would last. How long would the bloodshed stay, how long will they be able to be together? It was almost impossible not to meet a demigod on the streets, now.

For months, they had been fine. They had been together, living as well as they could, but oh, that fateful day. The Fates were cruel, Breeze knew, but she never knew they were cruel enough to take him away from her.

Their effort of moving somewhere safer had failed miserably. Breeze had been surrounded, and so Jeremy, brave as he was, rushed to her aid.

He fought, but they fought back. He slashed, but they cut him deeper. He raised his sword, but they struck straight in the chest.

The demigods had decided to leave him there. The boy that she loved, dying on an abandoned street, his blood coloring the snow.

She had cried for a few, beginning her to stay with him. Praying to the gods, both; Roman and Greek, not to let him leave her. Her tears stroked his face, as she bushed aimlessly at his jet black hair.

He smiled, all his life draining away. His lips forming one last sentence as he welcomed death. "I love you." The sirens had began to wail, and Breeze was left alone. She couldn't bring herself to look away from his bluish-green eyes. So beautiful, yet so _lifeless. _They held dead memories that seemed _so long _ago. The time he had humored her under the moonlight near New York. The first time that she had looked straight into his eyes, and was lost there. The first time that he took her hand.

Memories...memories...now he was _gone. _He had left her here, to a world where demigods shed blood for the sake of their name.

She didn't want to leave him there. Abandoned, on a street, left for the other demigods to burn his shrouds. No. Jeremiath died a heroes's death. He deserved better.

Breeze carried Jeremiath, all across the country. Each day, only sentence crossed her mind. "_We'll figure it out. Together._

She carried him for days. Her legs grew tired, but she knew she had to move on.

She carried him for weeks. Her limbs could take no more, and she hadn't eaten for days.

She carried him for _months. _She crumbled down on the harsh floor. Her white dress was now in tatters, and Jeremiath fell beside her. She took his hand in hers, holding it tightly. She had realized how long she'd gone without food and water, and together, hand in hand, she died beside Jermiath. Aphrodite blessed their souls as they passed on to Hades, and with their death, the war had ended. With the souls of two lovers, the largest world in American history seized.

* * *

Piper leaned on Jason's shoulder, wishing this moment would last for ever. "You're right." She said. "We'll figure everything out as long as we're together."

**A/N: Review! Unless you're too busy crying, of course.**


End file.
